The Original Truce
(For the new truce, click here) On August 15, 1973, a truce between The DHARMA Initiative and the "Hostiles" was negotiated and agreed upon. The document was composed by Horace Goodspeed, using a typewriter, with handwritten annotations by Richard Alpert. Alpert also added some counter proposals. Letter of truce (transcript) LETTER OF TRUCE (Alpert notes 8/15/73) RESOLUTION OF 15 AUGUST 1973 The DHARMA Initiative and the indigenous island inhabitants, Desiring to bring about cessation of hostilities on the island without prejudice to the rights, claims and position of either the indigenous island inhabitants or DHARMA Initiative recruits and employees, < Goodspeed, is the "legal" language necessary? 1. Call upon all authorities and leaders concerned to order a cessation of all actions of armed force in perpetuity going forward from this date; Fix period - Finite 2. Call upon all authorities and leaders concerned to refrain from introducing fighting personnel into the DHARMA Initiative or the indigenous inhabitant's camps during the cease-fire; 3. Call upon all authorities and leaders concerned to refrain from mobilizing or submitting a military ('''We're' not the ones with uniforms)'' army for training during the cease-fire; 4. Call upon all authorities and leaders concerned to refrain from importing or exporting war materials (Please define war materials) into the DHARMA Initiative or the indigenous inhabitant's camps during the cease-fire; 5. Urge all authorities and leaders concerned to take every possible precaution for the protection of the island, including all and sanctuaries (I've included more specific language on this in our counters) used for whatever purposes by those who have an established right to visit them; 6. Call upon all authorities and leaders concerned to respect the established boundaries of the DHARMA Initiative and the indigenous inhabitant's camps and a zone of five kilometers surrounding each camp, and to not infiltrate or attack these areas during the cease-fire; 7. Urge all authorities and leaders concerned to respect the established right of the citizens of each camp to live freely within their community and to not fear attack during the cease-fire;] Redundant - we get it. 8. Instruct the DHARMA Initiative and the indigenous inhabitants to create security teams, in concert with a mediator, to supervise the observance of above provisions, and provide them with a sufficient number of security observers; 9. Instruct the mediators to make contact with all parties as soon as the cease-fire is in force with a view to carrying out his functions; I will be our mediator, you will be DHARMA's 10. Instruct the mediators to make periodic (Is this necessary?) reports to each party as mutually decided upon during the cease-fire; Our willingness to allow your presence should not be mistaken as continued opportunities for diplomacy. 11. Invite the mediators of the DHARMA Initiative and the indigenous inhabitants to communicate their acceptance of the resolution not later than sundown on 16 August 1973; 12. Decide that if the present resolution is rejected by either party or by both, or if, having been accepted, it is subsequently repudiated or violated, the situation on the island will be reconsidered with a view to military action and swift reprisal; 13. Call upon all authorities and leaders concerned to take all possible steps to assist in the implementation of this resolution. Adopted this day. 16 August 1973. Agreed and accepted to. ---- Horace Goodspeed, for the DHARMA Initiative Richard Alpert, for the indigenous island inhabitants